


Hopes

by Pinkquartz75



Category: Puppet Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I don't know if I'll continue this, I had to edit this after finding out the proper order of the movies, I want to make this a series, Takes place after puppet master 5, blade is tired of everything, but i have a lot on my plate, jester tries to stay positive, that's why Leech woman is missing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkquartz75/pseuds/Pinkquartz75
Summary: The puppets return to the hotel after the death of Rick Myers, and become frustrated by their bad luck with finding a master.





	Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I know the puppets never talk. just pretend that they can communicate with each other by thought or something.

Toulon’s puppets dragged themselves through the broken doors of the Bodega bay inn. All of them tired, both physically and emotionally from the death of their latest master; Rick Myers . Blade ran his knife against the wall in frustration; growling angrily as he did so.

“God hates us.” He said with a throaty growl. “God literally hates us!”

Blade continued slashing at the wall as the other puppets watched. They were just as angry and upset as he was, but they did not feel the need to destroy or to vent as much as he did. Pinhead and Jester came up to Blade and held him still.

“Blade, That's enough.” Jester spoke, his face in his sad expression.

“We’re all upset about what happened to Rick.” Pinhead added, putting his large hand on Blade’s shoulder. “But there’s no point in it now.”

“We can take care of ourselves!” Torch shouted from the door.

Blade stood up straight as he looked towards his friends; a dead look in his eyes.

“No, we can't.” He argued. “We can for now, but we’ll die without someone to create the formula. And every time we find a new master, they either die or turn out to be monsters using us for their selfish gain!”

The other puppets watched blade with mixed feelings of sadness and concern. Sadness because they lost another master, concern because of how Blade was acting. Blade hung his head down, facing the floor.

“We’re doomed either way.” The pale puppet muttered.

Jester came up to Blade and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It won't be that way Blade.” He said sincerely; switching to his happy expression. “Fate does work in strange ways. Maybe things will be better soon.”

Blade ignored the comments of his friend. The pale puppet slowly made his way to the stairs and began the long climb up.

“The trunk should still be up there.” He said unemotionally. “We should rest and save our strength. If not, we’ll barely have any serum left.”

The fact hit the other puppets like a ton of bricks. Like Blade, they all began their way up the stairs and back to the trunk. All but Jester. He just stood there with his sad expression, looking down at the floor. Tunnelar and Six Shooter turned to face their still friend.

“You coming, Jester?” The six armed puppet asked, getting the colourful puppet’s attention.

“I-I’ll catch up with you.” Jester stuttered.

Six Shooter turned back to Tunnelar.

“He probably needs a minute alone.” The drill headed puppet exclaimed, climbing up the stairs.

When Six Shooter began to follow the others upstairs, Jester looked towards the front desk of the hotel. Making sure no one was watching, Jester quickly ran to the desk, climbing onto the top. To his luck there was some paper and a pen on the desk. Jester grabbed the pen with both hands and tested it on the paper. It still worked. Jester carefully wrote a message on the paper, writing it in big bold lettering that should be easy to read. When he was done, the colourful puppet quickly made his way to one of the draws with the pen still in his hands.

When Jester stood over the ledge above the draw, he jammed the tip of the pen into the opening and pulled back. Jester looked inside the now opened draw; looking for something he could stick on the trunk. He spotted a metal thumbtack inside. Jester grabbed the paper, jumped into the draw and took the thumbtack. The colourful puppet began his climb up the stairs.

Jester was halfway up when he spotted a shadow looming over his path. The colourful puppet looked up to see Pinhead standing three steps ahead with his strong arms crossed over his chest. Jester gripped the paper he was holding protectively.

“Were you standing there this whole time?” The colourful puppet asked, sounding more nervous than he meant to.

“Everyone else has fallen asleep.” The small headed, yet brutish puppet answered. “We can't close the trunk without you.”

“Well, I'm coming.”

Pinhead noticed the paper Jester was hiding behind his back.

“Whatcha got there?” He questioned.

Jester unknowingly switched to his surprised expression. The colourful puppet desperately tried to hide the paper.

“I already saw it Jester, so let me see.” Pinhead insisted.

With a sigh of defeat, Jester switched to his sad expression. He held out the paper as he took a step forward. Pinhead gently took the note from Jesters grip and read it at least four times over. The small headed puppet looked down at the Jester with concern.

“Are you sure about this?” He regarded of the note. “Don't forget about what happened with Camille.”

Jester hung as head in regret as he recalled those events.

“I know, I know.” He moaned quietly.

The colourful puppet lifted his head back up to look at Pinhead, still wearing his sad face.

“But we have no choice. I know this seems like a long shot, but we’re running out of options. Blade says that things are grim, and he’s right. But we can't give up yet. People stumble in here all the time. If someone finds the trunk with us inside, we may have a chance. Please, Pinhead. We can still find a master. And I know the next one will be the right one.”

Pinhead looked back at the note and thought long and hard about a decision. Jester waited with shaking nerves as Pinhead looked down at him.

“I suppose it's worth a try.” The strong puppet answered with a sigh.

Hearing that, Jester quickly switched to his happy expression. Without thinking, he threw his thin arms around the wider puppet and hugged him.

“Thank you, Pinhead! Thank you!” The colourful puppet said in joy.

“Okay, calm down.” Pinhead picked Jester up by the collar of his shirt. “I'll take you upstairs.”

“You promise you won't tell Blade?” Jester questioned optimistically.

“My lips are sealed.”

When they reached the room with the trunk inside, Jester quietly made his way inside. While Pinhead held the note against the side of the large case; pushing the thumbtack through and sticking it on the trunk. As Pinhead made his way into the trunk and closed it from the inside, Jester kept his hopes up. Good fortune had to be waiting for them. It just had to. Even if they had to wait twenty or so years.


End file.
